New Beginnings
by Cold Recluse
Summary: A cold Lin Kuei warrior begins to regret rejecting a demoness, disregarding the fact that she was merely desperate for acceptance despite her flaws. Rated T for mild language. For fans of the Sareena/Sub-Zero pairing. R&R welcome.
1. Pain

**A/N**: I haven't written a short story in a good while, so I figured I would type up a fluffy love tale. Just a little something I thought up that is really centered around a fictional New Year's visit for the Sub-Zero/Sareena fans out there. It will only be about two or three chapters long. Maybe four if the plot goes well.

Yeah, blame my being forever alone on New Year's for this. Lol. I'm pretty sure I ain't the only person lacking a relationship, but I'm patient. As long as I am happy, all is good.

Anyway, onto the short story. Enjoy, folks. :) R&R welcome!

* * *

He was cold, mysterious, and aloof. Very few people had earned the right to get to know his compassionate side. Even then, he rarely showed that side of his otherwise frigid personality. The blue-eyed warrior was almost always alone. Alone with his thoughts. No one bothered him, and he returned the favor by not bothering anyone as well.

Smoke, whom was this enigmatic man's most trusted ally and friend, knew that there had always been a dark sense of loneliness in his heart. Even if the Cryomancer never said it himself, there was always a lost part of him that he felt would never be replaced.

But Sub-Zero - or Kuai Liang - knew that patience was a virtue when it came to such things. Until then, however, he wasn't going to lower his emotional ice guard. Especially when appearances were very deceiving.

He had once met a mysterious woman during a trip to Outworld. She had confused the traveling Cryomancer for his older brother, Bi-Han. Clearly upset because he had just found out that he had been killed by Scorpion, Kuai Liang attacked her.

But that was a long time ago, even though it still ate at him. Perhaps that was why he was so unhappy... He sort of deserved it. Eventually, he grew to accept that unless he learned to be a little more forgiving and open, he would remain alone.

Only hope for something different in his life would get him out of this seemingly permanent loneliness. He just had to keep waiting until the Elder Gods decided to grant him that one wish he'd kept a secret for so long...

The wish? Seeing this mysterious enigma of a woman that he had once humiliated unrightfully. He had to apologize for his actions, no matter how difficult it would be for him to swallow his pride.

* * *

She was an astounding beauty with sexiness unrivaled by even the renown Edenian Princess, Kitana. With dark hair streaked with prominent white, sage green eyes, and crescent tattoos on her face and upper arms, Sareena was a sight to behold. Not to mention her natural charm as a denizen of the Netherrealm's humanoid inhabitants. Sareena could have anyone if she really wanted...

However, she had her flaws. The atrocious imperfection is what she resented, although she was a native of the darkest realm in existence. Plus she was easily swayed due to her inner conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to be different, but this urge to be on the side of good was always quelled by an uncontrollable urge to remain faithful to Quan Chi.

"You are a demoness full of evil, Sareena. No matter how much you try to change, you will always be my slave," he would purr into her ear while forcing her to please him.

She was confused about her spot in the universe. Her fellow demon sisters, Kia and Jataaka, knew about this insatiable thirst for freedom. They, however, were too afraid to risk losing their human appearance. As such, they never supported Sareena's point of view.

They rejected her and tormented her whenever they had the chance. It was painful. Sareena eventually learned to accept what she was... A demon in disguise. She was nothing more than that. Only someone special to her would have the power to help her believe otherwise...

To many Earthrealmers, the phrase "demon in disguise" was often used to describe a person who looked innocent when they were rowdy and obnoxious. In the Netherrealm, though, this adage had a lot of irony plastered to it.

The women that appeared to be human were only using the beauty found in other realms as a cloak to hide their true forms as hideous demons. Sareena herself was one of these women, but she had always longed to be beautiful. She also wanted to find someone who would accept her no matter how she truly looked.

She knew of someone who needed a bit of hope. With the new year approaching in that foreign world, she decided to escape the dark, damned realm just to find him and make him feel happy.

Hopefully he would remember her from their last encounter and not reject her again...

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this is pretty good so far... I'll try to have another update when I wake up. Too all Sub-Zero fans out there, please don't question or insult me for making him seem like a wimp. I know he's more of a badass than that. Besides, there aren't even that many stories that feature Sareena as a main character. This is merely my addition to that part of the Mortal Kombat archive. :)


	2. Struggles of Hope

**A/N**: Told you I would have a new chappie posted for you guys upon waking up. :)

For someone who had a rough night, I'm sure happy as heck today. Then again, today IS my birthday, so. Could be the booze wearing off too. O.o

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sub-Zero hadn't gotten much sleep as of late. His mild insomnia had started the night he had reluctantly decided to make amends for his disrespect toward that beautiful woman he had last seen many years ago. Part of him wanted to forget about it all just to get some rest, but the more assertive side of him refused to let that happen.

He was lying in his bed, quietly pondering what could have happened had he not disrespected her. Would things have been different? Perhaps. Then again, the Cryomancer's naturally pessimistic outlook on life itself always defeated any chances of him growing into a better person. It only hindered his outward physical image.

Sub-Zero, for one, was very handsome. His deep-set blue eyes, which inherently marked him as a Cryomancer, were enchanting. Anyone could look directly into them and be lost in a sea of mystery. Not to mention his very attractive face, he also had the well-built body to match. The only thing missing to this already stunning man was an air of friendliness.

Having grown up in the Lin Kuei since his infancy, Kuai Liang had never really learned to develop his social skills. It didn't really matter, especially since the Grandmaster who had ruled him for so long did not particularly care about anything his subordinates had to say. For that very reason, even if Kuai Liang had something to say to the world, he always kept his personal opinions to himself. It's not like anyone even acknowledged him anyway, so why bother in doing it now?

But the emotionally stoic young man of only twenty-three years of age still had more room to grow. He was still maturing, albeit more slowly than the average man his same age. Another factor to be considered was that ever since he had escaped the corrupt Lin Kuei along with his best friend, Smoke, he had been a loner. Smoke had long since been captured, and as much as it hurt him to accept that he really had no one, Kuai Liang bottled it up.

His heart was now as cold as the ice he controlled, and that empty part of him wanted badly for that special someone - whoever it might be - to come around and repair it. The Cryomancer did not want to succumb to his silent misery...

* * *

Sareena had fought several demons blocking her escape from the Netherrealm before she finally managed to get out. Nearly losing her human appearance in her most recent fight, she realized that she had lost an incredible amount of energy. Tired, she decided to take a short break in order to revitalize her strength. She didn't want to risk being attacked while in her true form, in Outworld of all places.

Even so, she knew that she could use the dead realm's energy to maintain her human form. That was why she was here instead of her original destination in Earthrealm. Until she was sure that she could wander the abandoned realm without being attacked, she silently sat down against a huge rock for a good hour or so.

Several moments had passed before the demoness realized that she was safe to continue on her trek to where her heart needed her to be. She did not know for certain if he would even remember her, but it was worth a try.

Sareena walked through the ruins of Lei Chen before encountering a young woman clad in purple. The woman in question looked a bit like Kitana, albeit not as beautiful.

Noticing the outsider wandering though her village, Li Mei stopped the demoness. She wasn't willing to fight Sareena, since she knew how powerful the facaded woman was. Not just that, but Sareena generally did not attack unless the assault was launched at her.

"I'm not here to stop you from your trip, Miss. But may I ask why you are here in Outworld?" Li Mei quietly implored.

Sareena didn't want to fight the Outworlder either, but she knew that the only way to get past this interruption would be to cooperate. She cleared her throat before replying, "I'm planning a trip to Earthrealm and I have to absorb the energy of this realm to maintain my human form."

Li Mei was stunned at the demon woman's honesty. Normally enemies would never reveal their truest intentions, so the purple-clad warrioress smiled amiably.

"I understand. I appreciate your honesty. Not something common from one of your kind."

Sareena shuddered at the thought of being reminded about her origins. However, she let it slide. She knew Li Mei was right. No one from the Netherrealm was as honest as Sareena was. That was one of the reasons she was cast out of her former alliance in the first place.

Tentatively, she smiled at the Outworlder before speaking in a voice full of resentment. "I guess you are right... I never really felt like I belonged among them..."

Li Mei frowned in confusion. "So... Pardon me, but are you implying that they banished you?"

The red and black garbed vixen shrugged indifferently. "No, I actually escaped. It is only a matter of time before my master realizes I left the Netherrealm, so I must go."

Li Mei noted the tension lacing Sareena's voice, but chose to not keep her plans to travel to Earthrealm halted. "I understand. I may not know you, but good luck. I hope you figure everything out. You're a demon, I'm sure, but I do sense some good in you."

Sareena remained stoic upon hearing the unusual compliment. Normally, no one ever noticed the good in her. It was always disregarded or berated, so she was shocked to hear such kind things coming from a stranger. She didn't know how else to reply, but she figured she'd be grateful and show her acknowledgement.

"Thank you," she calmly said with a furtive smirk.

Li Mei grinned happily. "No problem. May the Elder Gods protect you."

Sareena watched in pure stupor as Li Mei smiled once more before walking off into the opposite direction. After having stood there for a while, she remembered her original task. She set off toward the portal near the outskirts of Lei Chen with a new sense of hope within.

Maybe there was something worth being proud of after all, even if she was a born demon...

* * *

**A/N:** I'll say it now. Yeah, this story loosely follows the original canon. Smoke is automated in this fic, and a few other canon events will be altered to my personal preferences. Some OOC-ness is to be expected, as with all fan-written fiction. I guess it is safe to say that this fan-fic is set in an alternate universe. Oh well. xD

To all you lurkers out there, thanks for reading. Also, I'd like to thank Nentone for being my first reviewer. :)


	3. Surprises Await

**A/N: **Here's another update. I know I've been taking a while to post a new chapter, so I sincerely apologize. Had a rough week. I'm okay now, so.

Also, the rating might change _depending _on circumstances, especially if I decide to include a lemon or heavy fight scenes. For now, I'm keeping the violence at a minimum for this specific fan-fic.

Reviews and suggestions (as long as they aren't condescending) are always appreciated.

* * *

Sareena approached the portal after about forty-five minutes, ready to venture into Earthrealm to reconcile with the man who last rejected her. However, her mind could not stop rehashing the compliment she'd received from Li Mei. The words the Outworld villager had said were ones the demoness was not accustomed to hearing. She was so used to being demeaned and treated like the scum of the realms.

_She senses good in me, _Sareena thought as she stood before the swirling vortex. _Maybe he will understand what I want. It's worth another shot. _

She wanted to prove herself to that man, more than anything. She wanted to be with him...

No, she wanted _him. _To be hers, and for them to make amends.

_It will be done._

That sense of confidence she suddenly acquired was what caused the demoness to walk through that portal. Any other human lacking supernatural abilities would have felt the effects of inter-dimensional travel, but because Sareena was born immune to these types of things, she felt nothing. She had no need for external protection like other mortals. All she saw once she stepped out was pure white.

Vacant lands covered in ice and snow, the small huts not very far from where Sareena stood had bright, colorful lights adorning them. Some of the huts had paper lanterns stringing between the roofs, and many icicles formed like stalactites and stalagmites from the windows of each dwelling. It seemed pretty festive, despite the cold, silent darkness that otherwise shrouded the area.

In Earthrealm, it was considered the holiday season. Many people from this realm celebrated holidays such as New Year's Day, Christmas, and Hanukkah – all of which were foreign to Sareena. She didn't understand the concept behind such celebrations, but she knew that there was a certain custom many lovers did on the very last day of the year.

A New Year's Kiss.

She had always wanted to kiss someone, but she never had that chance. Not even with Bi-Han, whom she had practically thrown herself at many years ago. The long-dead Lin Kuei assassin did not disrespect her like this other man did, but he didn't give in to her, either. He couldn't, even if he wanted to.

And he wanted to, too. His honor to the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was what quelled his carnal urges, so nothing ever happened between Bi-Han and Sareena.

What she never really got to develop with him, would be attempted with his younger sibling. Sareena knew she had to _at least _try.

Not to mention that the Lin Kuei temple was actually not far from where she stood...

* * *

Kuai Liang had finally gotten a few hours of sleep, after reminiscing on the past like he often did. For some odd reason which he could not pinpoint, he felt at ease. It was as though something within him was telling him that something good was bound to happen.

_Why on earth am I feeling so content all of a sudden? _

Sub-Zero couldn't fathom what was going on that caused him to feel... _different. _He knew that tonight was New Year's Eve in most parts of the world, but that couldn't possibly be what had him so uncharacteristically peaceful, could it?

He sat up in his king-sized bed and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Something was at play here. Kuai Liang didn't feel depressed now, and he started to suspect that his misery had finally taken a toll on his reality.

"Good things await you, Sub-Zero," a voice said, jarring the Cryomancer out of his reverie.

Sub-Zero, slightly startled (though he didn't show it), turned toward his window. He saw Raiden standing there, gazing out into the dark horizon beyond the temple walls.

"What are you speaking of, Raiden?" the Cryomancer asked. He didn't understand what the thunder god had meant by that statement.

Raiden turned around to look at him, a faint smirk on his normally stoic face. "You'll see in a few hours. I don't want to spoil the... Well, I guess you can call it a surprise visit."

Kuai Liang quirked a dark brow in confusion. What _was _this guy talking about? Surprise visits? He never got unexpected visitors from anyone! Normally his privacy was never disturbed. His warriors were always training among other things while he would oversee their progress. Not just that, but he was always too busy to even _have _any company.

So who could possibly even visit him now, at this time of year, no less?

Sub-Zero sighed, hesitantly getting out from his bed. "Raiden... I hope this turns out to be a pleasant surprise," he drily remarked.

"It will," the thunder god replied casually. "No need to worry. If I were you, I'd go freshen up for this... occasion. It'll be for your best interest."

The Cryomancer scoffed at the god's comment. "Indeed. Hopefully you're right about all of this."

Raiden chuckled at his warrior's apprehension. He could tell that Sub-Zero inwardly wanted something good to happen tonight. Luckily for him, it would. But Raiden wasn't going to spill the beans. Kuai Liang would simply have to comply and find out.

"You'll see. Trust me."

Sub-Zero shook his head dismally before finally walking off into his adjacent master bathroom, leaving an amused thunder god behind. Whatever was going on here _surely_ had to be good for Raiden to show up from out of nowhere...


	4. Raiden: God of Lulz

**A/N:** Before I continue with this update, I'd like to make an announcement. Apparently Fusion-Corsair thinks thst I am the one trolling his story via guest reviews. Well, sorry to break it to you all, but it's _not_ me. I don't read his fan-fics. Like, I have received PMs from authors _accusing_ me of being the guest troll reviewer, and it's very annoying because I _have not_ even trolled that kid. I don't care about him to even stoop so low and torment him, as he is not my friend, nor my enemy. He's just another writer like me, although I do have more experience than he does. I'm older than a lot of you, for crying out loud. -.-

According to these PMs, there was a guest called Alpha-Reader who types similar to me. I'll have you guys know that I don't even know who it is. For one, I have not even been reading Fusion-Corsair's latest story to even know what the outcome of it was. And I don't particularly care about his fan-fic, so **_why_** would I waste my valuable time in leaving rude guest reviews. I _never _leave guest reviews, so there's that. In fact, I've only ever reviewed his story once, and that was a signed review posted a while back. I hadn't returned to his story ever since, so WTF?

I generally don't publicly put others on the spot on this site, but this time is an exception. I'm merely saying this in this chapter's A/N to clarify that whatever the hell is going on with his reviews, I have _absolutely nothing to do with it._ Learn the facts before you accuse someone of something they aren't even aware of that happened.

With that announcement out of the way... -.- I'll answer some questions from the reviews. To **Obelisk of Light**, yep! I gave Raiden a Conquest-type of vibe. I hope it isn't overdone with this chapter, though. He's the last character I'd want to make overly OOC. :/ Lol. As for everyone else's questions, wait and see. ;3

Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It really means a lot! I_ seriously_ need to start updating my stories sooner... O.o

* * *

Sareena was now approaching the Lin Kuei temple gates, feeling equally nervous and excited. She was ready to see Sub-Zero, and she hoped that he wouldn't shoo her away like before. A part of her also hoped that this meeting would not be awkward either. The demoness was already apprehensive enough as it was, her rapid heartbeat and clammy hands being tell-tale signs of her conflicting emotions.

She made sure to keep her emotions at bay while slowly walking a few feet away from two men who stood at attention on either side of the temple gates. They were not very far from her, and any small movement that caused her cover to be blown surely equaled a deadly fight. Sareena did not want that. Not today.

_Looks like serious things have occurred since the last time I was here..._

The men Sareena was trying to avoid were two elite Lin Kuei guards. The Gothic demoness could tell as much just by the attire that the two jocular men wore. Regardless, she did not want to fight today, and she knew that these men meant business. The Lin Kuei _did not_ mess around when it came to intruders. And Sareena knew she'd have to sneak in, so she decided on teleporting inside the temple.

As Sareena prepared to evade the guards standing outside the large, frosted wrought-iron gates, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Her excitement was growing ever stronger and it almost cost her her life as the guards had nearly caught her.

"What was that?" one of the guards said, looking around him while the other looked in the direction Sareena stood. She had almost been busted.

_Shit!_

Quickly, she disappeared in a bright orange flame before rematerializing inside the throne room, only to find that it was empty.

At least, that is what she thought at first. Until...

"Ah... You have arrived, Sareena. I expected you to eventually defect from Quan Chi's forces. Smart move, I might add," an amused male voice spoke.

_What the-?_

Sareena whipped her head around, quickly dropping into her fighting stance. She also summoned her weapon, which was a very Gothic-looking knife with razor-sharp edges etched onto the blade. It looked somewhat like the jaw of a dragon.

"Here to stop me? Show yourself!" Sareena demanded in a cold voice while looking around the large, seemingly empty chamber.

It was then when she noticed a man in all white emerge from the shadows. Raiden wore a_ very_ entertained grin as he leaned against a large pillar, looking at the demoness.

Sareena knew to not fight this powerful god, so she slowly relaxed and put her weapon away. It had shocked her to see him there, and it shocked her even more to know that he had been expecting her.

"Calm down, young one. I'm too old to be fighting, you know," Raiden said with a wayward smirk.

Sareena shook her head in embarrassment as she stared at the floor.

_Was I being tracked down this entire time?_ Sareena thought as she shifted her stare towards the deity. She did not know the answer, but she assumed the thunder god did in fact know about her plan to reconcile with the Cryomancer. Besides, Raiden had a habit of teleporting around the realms at random, so this spontaneous feat was just him being his normal, cheeky self.

After all, gods _had_ to lighten up sometimes, did they not?

"My apologies, Lord Raiden. I did not expect to see you here," Sareena muttered. She was humiliated and she did not know why.

Raiden smiled. "It is alright, Sareena. Sub-Zero doesn't know you're here, however. I know he secretly wants to see you, though his pride won't allow him to admit it..."

Sareena gasped. "How did you know I was here to see Kuai Liang!?"

"Heh, I will remind you that you're in _my_ domain. I know _everything_ that goes on in this realm. I even know about some things I would rather **_not_** know, but as Earthrealm's chosen protector god, I have no choice but to deal," Raiden replied, shrugging as a human would.

"I see," said the demoness.

She did not know how else to respond to the deity's statement. She knew he had a point, but she couldn't help but feel as though she was being stalked. Swallowing her pride, she decided to implore Sub-Zero's whereabouts.

"Where is he now? I came here to-"

"He is in his chamber, freshening up. I did not tell him you arrived yet, so it is up to you to take things from here. Tonight is New Year's Eve, after all," the god said, interrupting Sareena's speech.

Sareena's shoulders drooped as she inwardly sighed. She thanked Raiden and made her way toward the large hallway. It was time to see Sub-Zero and set things straight for once and for all.

_This cheeky thunder god... Ugh. He's more of a smart ass than Quan Chi! Even __**Scorpion**__ wouldn't dare interrupt me like that!_ she thought as she stalked up the spiraling stairs. Sareena was mildly annoyed, but hopefully Sub-Zero would calm her down some - that is, _if_ he didn't freak out over her random appearance.

Little did Sareena know, however, that Kuai Liang was already ill-prepared to see her. Raiden had already teleported inside the Cryomancer's bedchamber to inform him of his visitor.

* * *

"Raiden, you _didn't_ have to do this!" Sub-Zero groaned. He was sitting on his large bed, flabbergasted after the deity had told him about Sareena's arrival.

Raiden, being the cheeky god that he was, only laughed heartily at his warrior's reaction.

"Raiden, it **_is not_**funny. I haven't seen Sareena since that one time I-"

The thunder god rolled his blank eyes. "Since you humiliated her? Yes, yes, Kuai Liang. I'm fully aware of that. This **_is_** your chance to apologize, you know," he chided.

Sub-Zero sighed, knowing that Raiden was right. "Fine. I just hope you don't make this harder than necessary. I already feel badly for having said those things to her..."

"That's a great start, young man," Raiden appauded. "About time you swallow your pride. I swear you and your ancestors have always had trouble with that..."

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes at the deity. He didn't just compare him - a _half_-Cryomancer - to his ancestors, did he? Interrupting him in his own bedchamber, no less.

_Damn you, Raiden..._ Kuai Liang thought bitterly. He inwardly cursed the thunder god as he glared daggers at him. Raiden took amusement to this, as he smiled at the flustered Cryomancer.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and they sounded like high heels clicking. Raiden knew that Sareena was nearby, and he could see the nervousness written all over Kuai Liang's handsome face.

"Well, I hear her coming around," Raiden said. "Hope you don't mess this one up, Sub-Zero. Have a good one, if you know what I mean."

Sub-Zero was about to retort to Raiden's implied innuendo, but the cheeky thunder god had teleported away before anything could be said.

_Damn it! He's always doing this to me..._

And that was when the light knock was heard at the door, followed by an equally nervous, "Sub-Zero...?"

Sareena was on the other side of the large door, waiting to be let in. Sub-Zero finally swallowed his pride, getting up from his bed. He quietly fought his snowballing emotions while making his way to the door. He unlocked it, slowly opening it while dreading the worst. Was he really_ that_ much of a pessimist?!

"You look embarrassed," Sareena said. She was looking at the Cryomancer, whose face was as red as a tomato. In her mind, she thought it was cute to see such a cold man fluster.

"Uh..." Sub-Zero stammered. He didn't know how to start this conversation, as it had been many years since he had been within close proximity of a beautiful woman.

Sareena still stood inside the doorway, waiting for the Cryomancer to give her permission to come inside his bedchamber. She could see that it was dark outside, and the night sky looked beautiful from the balcony at the other end of Sub-Zero's room.

"May I?"

Sub-Zero gulped again. "Uh, yes. Sure. Come on in."

_This is going to be more awkward than I thought. Damn you, Thunder God!_ screamed the minds of both Sareena and Sub-Zero. They knew what had to be discussed, and Raiden would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, boy! Another cliffhanger! ;D Haha, I love torturing you all. ;)


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to apologize to my dear readers for the extended delay as far as updating this story. I kind of got into a pretty bad writer's block with this one, so I just left it alone while I continued with my other in-progress fan-fics.

* * *

Sub-Zero felt slightly uncomfortable in the presence of the demoness he'd last seen so long ago. He did not expect Sareena to pursue him after that day he'd attacked her – at least not just yet. The Cryomancer knew of myths that told about how demonesses were pretty persistent with their goals, but he couldn't help but wonder if Raiden had set them up.

Unbeknownst to both Sareena and Sub-Zero, however, Raiden _had_ been planning this specific event for quite some time. The deity – for one – was already tired of Sub-Zero moping around the Lin Kuei palace, working with his clan to the point of mental, spiritual, and physical overexertion. He wanted Kuai Liang to _man up_, and receive the affection he deserved and needed.

The Cryomancer currently stood with his back against the wall, and he'd been silently standing there since Sareena had arrived an hour earlier. They had yet to actually speak, having stared one another down before Sareena broke her focus and walked away from him to clear her mind. It, too, seemed that the demoness was also uncertain as to how she could start up a conversation.

Hopefully they would break the ice soon, especially since the new year was arriving in _less_ than five hours... Time was of the essence, and both Sub-Zero and Sareena knew this.

Sub-Zero looked at the woman, whom was now staring out of his massive balcony in silence. Sareena's white-streaked hair billowed in the gentle wind as she looked out into the vast, snowy terrain below, the faint moonlight from the chilly outdoors giving an ethereal glow to her already stunning physique.

To say the least, Kuai Liang felt internally conflicted. He wasn't sure if he should be the one to break the ice, and it was because he did not know what to say to Sareena. He knew he had to offer atonement for having disrespected her, but his pride did not want to give way to his inner storm. And ven though Raiden had told him that if everything was going to work out, he _had_ to swallow his pride and apologize for his past actions – Sub-Zero just couldn't find the words to start the impending awkwardness.

Sure, the blue-eyed man was grateful that Sareena hadn't forgotten about his existence, although an even _bigger_ part of his inner conscience felt uneasy. This woman had a fiery temper, but at the same time Kuai Liang knew that Sareena wouldn't hurt anyone unless she was the one challenged. That having been said, Sub-Zero took it upon himself to break the tension looming over their heads and speak.

"Sareena?" he called to her. Kuai Liang inwardly sighed in relief when the woman in question turned to look at him. He took a mental note of how pretty Sareena's sage green eyes were as she nonchalantly walked over to him.

"Finally you've decided to speak," she calmly replied, causing Sub-Zero to stiffen. While he'd been wallowing in contemplation against the wall, Sareena had been wondering how long it would take for him to finally loosen up a bit.

"I was waiting for you to make the move," Sub-Zero answered after taking a deep breath. _This is far more difficult than I thought it'd be..._

Sareena crossed her arms over her chest, peering up at Sub-Zero. From what she could tell, the Cryomancer appeared to be nervous, but she could not blame him. They _needed_ to reconcile, and fast. Poking a long finger against his armored chest, the demoness retorted, "You _should_ be nervous, considering the fact that you made me feel like nothing so many years ago. Not to mention that you're lucky I forgave you for it."

Sub-Zero blinked in surprise. How could this woman forgive him for having disrespected her? His mind just couldn't wrap itself around that idea, but Sareena continued to speak anyway.

"I am aware of my true nature, Sub-Zero," she softly admonished. "I may be hiding who I truly am, but it's because no one likes an ugly person. It's very sad... I've seen women from Edenia and Earthrealm call one another names, when they are all more attractive than anything you'll ever find in the Netherrealm.

"If anything, they should be more grateful that they aren't condemned to having a need for sorcery to retain a human appearance. Me? I'm just a hideous demon beneath the image you see. That's why it hurts me, and I cannot stand myself!"

Sub-Zero could sense the anguish in Sareena's tone of voice, and the sorrowful look in her pale green eyes did not escape him. He now realized how badly he'd bruised the woman, looking at the floor in shame.

Sareena, however, was not done with her venting. "Look," she said, taking a deep breath, "You may be human, and you may have made mistakes in the past... But despite my true nature, I cannot help but feel gravitated toward you.

"There's this energy I felt when I mistook you for your brother, and it was positive. No matter how austere and stoic you may be, I can tell that there is something within you... begging to be freed. I only want to help and feel useful for once. I'm tired of being a slave."

Kuai Liang's eyes widened in shock. Sareena now had tears forming in her eyes and they were threateneing to cascade down her pretty face until the Cryomancer sighed in empathetic understanding.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven," he said. "I'd just lost Bi-Han, so when you mistook me for him, it was only natural for me to just... snap. I guess I'm just scared... I don't know anymore, but..." His gaze softened, and it was not long until he noticed Sareena staring at him.

Except that it wasn't a venomous stare, but one of... _understanding_. Sareena understood his guilt, but she did not like how Kuai Liang adamantly insulted himself. She knew that this man had a lot of emotional issues. Bi-Han had once told Sareena that this young man was always unsure of himself, and that it bothered him immensely to see such a potential leader hold himself back from what he _could_ become.

"You're insecure. I get it," Sareena replied, placing her hand on Sub-Zero's chest. "You feel alone and lost, like you don't know where to go from here. Even as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, you still doubt yourself. But, do you know why?"

Kuai Liang's lips formed a thin line as he thought on Sareena's inquiry. She was right for the most part, and it was merely her demonic intuition that gave her the ability to tap into his soul. Before Sub-Zero could reply, though, the demoness smiled timidly. Quietly, she wrapped her slender arms around the brooding man, pulling her closer to him. Sareena felt him stiffen in her hold, but he soon loosened up, awkwardly wrapping his own arms around her back.

"Why did you pursue my brother in the first place?" he'd randomly asked, though it came out as a whisper. Sub-Zero finally let go of Sareena and looked her dead in the eye, expecting her honest reason.

She smiled mirthfully. "He spared me back in the Netherrealm, and that was something I never experienced. No man has ever shown me mercy, so I couldn't resist helping him defeat Quan Chi."

"You're a threat, then? You are a demon, after all."

"That's the thing, though. Despite being primarily evil, I do not harm visitors in the Netherrealm unless they are challenging me. The same could be said for my other sisters. We just protect our realm, but if it's a fight that an enemy wants, so be it."

Sub-Zero felt humbled to learn that Sareena had enough honor to protect her native realm, despite the occurances within. He'd never known that demons could have a certain amount of decency, so hearing those words from Sareena impressed him.

"Now, regarding Bi-Han," she continued, "It cost me my human appearance when I helped him defeat my master, but it was what I felt to be right at the time. I do wish that I could have saved him, though..."

The Cryomancer smirked timidly. "So do I. I hate who he's become now, but I do believe that my brother is in Noob Saibot somewhere, begging to be freed from that heartless shell."

"Well, sometimes things aren't possible," Sareena replied, sighing in remorse. "He had a lot of penalties that he had to be punished for. It's a pity, but at least you're not following the same path. You have proved your worth by doing the right thing, and that is respectable, no matter what realm you hail from."

Kuai Liang twitched his eyebrows in awkward nervousness. "Why me, though? Surely there are other men who would love you to be their romantic partner. I don't deserve you..."

Sareena frowned. "Stop putting yourself down, Kuai Liang. I can't explain it, but knowing that such a handsome, powerful man is this much of a pessimist upsets me. You don't know how fortunate you really are. And besides, it was your loneliness that compelled me to seek you. I'm only trying to help."

With that, Sareena planted a firm, but gentle kiss on his cheek. She felt the heat rise to his cheek's surface beneath her lips, and pulled away to find Sub-Zero blushing furiously. He'd never been kissed in his entire life, so this was all new to him. Another part of him, however, actually liked the attention.

"Uh..." he stammered, obviously at a loss for words. Sareena grinned at him, taking jovial amusement at the sight of a typically unemotional man being so flustered. It was cute to her, in so many words.

"I'm here because I want to help you be happy again. It's the least that you deserve," she said. Sareena pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as the sound of fireworks finally crackled from outside...

_New Years Day... Perfect timing..._

Quickly, Sareena pulled her face back and tilted the Cryomancer's chin downward, romantic mischief lurking within her pale orbs. Before Sub-Zero could protest, the demoness kissed him on the lips, and it all went down from there. After a while of passionate kissing, Sub-Zero eventually gave in to his natural urges and took her as his.

A night that had initially begun with tension was finally uplifted, and all it took was a kiss to make things right. A fairy tale, as many would call it, but this...

This was _meant_ to happen.

Unknown to anyone, though, Raiden observed the pair from a distance, smiling like the troll god he was. "Well," he said, "Guess my work here is done. I don't regret this, and they're finally happy."

With that, the god raised his hand up into the air, teleporting away while making more fireworks with his power. Tonight was a good night, and _many_ others were to come.

* * *

**A/N:** I _finally_ finished this. And to be honest, I'm pleased with this. c:

Much thanks to everyone who faved and followed this story!


End file.
